<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 More Minutes by MadQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376869">5 More Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen'>MadQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of my Far Cry fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I just wanted to sleep on jacob's chest dont @ me, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob was nice to sleep with at night, his body gave off enough heat to combat the chilly Veterans Center... you just wish he didn't wake up so early. Bargaining ensues. </p><p>-</p><p>Reader is left gender neutral, and therefore can be imagined however you wish :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader, Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of my Far Cry fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 More Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jacob Seed would be the best at cuddling send tweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The former Veteran's Center didn't have the best heater, leaving most of the rooms constantly freezing. </p><p>Jacob's body was just so warm… It really did help combat the intense chill that the mountain air always seemed to have. </p><p>The only downside was that he woke up at ungodly hours of the morning, leaving you to scavenge for yourself. You'd grown so accustomed to having him there, that the moment he's gone you have trouble sleeping... At the very least, it'd led to you watching many sunrises with Jacob.</p><p>Last night you had fallen asleep against his chest, his warm, warm chest… the chest that was currently trying to secretly slide out of bed, and out of your arms, without you noticing. </p><p>You noticed. "No…" You whined softly, tightening your arm around his body and burrowing your face further into his neck. </p><p>"It's time for me to wake up." Jacob's tone of voice was the one he used when he was trying to be stern, but there wasn't any sort of heat or threat to it. </p><p>You huffed a breath into his neck, your arms loosening just slightly as you considered his statement with your sleep addled mind. "5 more minutes?" You bargained, knowing as soon as he left the bed you'd have trouble getting back to sleep, if you even could. </p><p>"I never said you had to start waking up with me." Jacob said smoothly, a soft laugh finishing off his statement. </p><p>He was right, but that didn't mean you felt any less greedy to keep him in bed with you as long as possible. "I don't sleep well without you here." You mumble, honestly, and place a careful kiss onto one of the many scars upon his neck. </p><p>That made Jacob pause. He seemed to consider his options, like he were considering the ramifications of what staying in bed for another .2 of a second would have on his schedule later on in the day... Knowing him, and his tight-knit schedule, you don't doubt that you aren't far off. </p><p>Jacob visibly relaxed into your hold, and he let out a sigh. "5 more minutes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk about Far Cry with me over at Closecry.tumblr.com :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>